Vermin Unit
Vermin Units are a series of otherworldly (mostly) mechanical beings that have taken up a foothold in the Vermin world. Lore A long time ago in another dimension, an inventor had created a small series of simple robots with self-learning AI to populate his planet long after he and his people had died. Over time they had evolved and developed the land, recreating society in a way similar to that on Earth. Their origins were twisted throughout the generations as older models died out, with the belief now being that an ancient supermachine had built their ancestors from pieces of itself, with "evidence" of said supermachine being found throughout the world. Coincidentally there was a machine similar in description to that which was created by the same inventor, though it was lost in a dimensional distortion and sent to the Vermin world due to a sabotaged activation. Throughout the generations one thing remained consistent, that there was a Queen Unit who would be refreshed and updated every 50 years in order to better maintain their society. At some point during the most recent Queen's reign, she had quietly removed that process thinking it would not be important, but this quickly turned out to be a mistake as her data began to corrupt past the 50 year mark. Her mind would distort and fester until she had become a twisted tyrant only obsessed with her own rule. She became obsessed with seeking the ancient machine out to extend her rule beyond just the Units, and so once their home planet had been searched all over with no clear sign of it being there, her focus turned to other planets, eventually other galaxies, and then finally to other dimensions entirely, while her mind only corrupting even further. Several millenia later, the Units would come to the world of Vermin by orders of the Queen Unit in search of the ancient machine. What started as a small test group of the typical infiltration units (A, B, C) quickly developed into an underground invasion of all types. Knowing this to finally be the world she was seeking, the Queen has ordered the construction of a temporary kingdom hidden deep under the ground for them to use as a base of operations. Jumping Ship and New Faces One specific Unit, Dice, would grow to like the world the Units have come to inhabit. Seeing it as "no big deal" the Unit had left it's position and partook in a tournament, Dice grew to believe that it did not quite belong with the others and stayed in Vermin Society. At first seeing this as a learning experience, the Queen became frustrated with the betrayal of the lone Dice Unit and had all other Dice Units recycled, effectively destroying all but the deserter. This would serve as a grim reminder to all other Units to never disobey her, and would develop the seed of contempt for the ruler. Back on the surface, Dice Unit traveled throughout the world and saw many sights. One day, Dice Unit came across a mysterious entity only calling itself Universe. Identifying him as a fellow Unit but not recognizing him from any past information, Dice Unit decided to accompany Universe in his own travels, eventually coming to like him and learn a lot about life and the ever-devloping world they inhabit. In another part of the world, an entity known as Viper would awaken and begin a series of silent attacks on civilians, with no thought or reason other than to simply incite violence. Elsewhere, a fragment of the ancient machine had awoken after a sacrifice was made to it, by a small group who saw it as a religious deity. Upon awakening, the fragment stole the power of it's supporters, turning them into lifeless statues and restoring a small amount of its former strength. Searching for the rest of it's parts, as well as seeking to reclaim the power it lost so long ago, the fragment emerged as the Killer Key. Failure Shortly after the Dice Units were eradicated, the Queen ordered a small group of individual Units to partake in Vermin tournaments to both gather information and potentially find and kill the remaining Dice Unit. With each continued failure of the Units, the Queen became angried and more cruel to her people, with the sole exception of Gemini Units, who currently stand as the most "successful" Unit-type, with the lone Special Gemini Unit continuing to serve as spies for their Queen and gathering resources from the world above. One day, the Queen herself decided to enter a tournament in an attempt to try and understand just why they kept failing. Placed with 2 less serious vermin they were immediately feared as a potentially devastating team, however they fell short of expectations and lost twice in a row. Bitter with her loss the Queen retreated to her throne and remained silent, making very few appearances to her people since. Dissent Among the People With the Queen's genocide of an entire type of unit and her own failure to perform well, a small faction of private schemers began to develop among the people she ruled. At first starting with just a few individuals, their beliefs would quietly spread all throughout the hidden kingdom to the point where even those who work close with the Queen were some of the loudest speakers, all while maintained within the shadows and kept quiet to prevent any sort of royal punishment. The Queen's Gambit Long after hiding away from her failures, the Queen had found that all of her servants had abandoned her, leaving their underground empire an empty husk and have integrated into Vermin society. Even more distraught, the Queen began to hear voices whispering promises of power and vengeance to her, which she desperately accepted and was magically whisked away to a black void. There she met several powerful vermin allied under a single entity, who planned on destroying all of the Vermin Universe and quickly sided with him. This would prove to be her biggest mistake as she had fallen against an army of vermin who stood up to oppose them. Other appearances Special Dice Unit appeared during a short comic involving the transformations of Dryadame and Pomf in order to combat a greater enemy. Dice Unit looked on with intrigue and shock with this sudden burst of power. Several Units appeared during the comic subseries In the Hall of the Mushroom King, where they were depicted enslaving Mushroom vermin to manufacture machinery, but were stopped by a reluctant group of Vermin who were simply looking for a special key. Queen Unit made an appearance as a member of VEK's Crimson Court during the Ralph Raid, appearing as the second boss. Members *VAU (Abduction, capturing specimen for experimentation. Several are currently used to transport packages) *VBU (Biomass, erasing organic matter to more easily defeat opponents. Several are currently used in recycling facilities) *VCU (Copy, primary intelligence gatherers, stealth-focused to better complete their objectives) *VDU (Dice, single remaining Unit, original purpose was to be a strong offense-type frontline fighter. Currently runs a successful bar/arcade and is thinking of expanding business elsewhere) *VEU (Eater, destruction of ships and aquatic structures) *VFU (Fire, destruction of forests and demolishing large land-based structures) *VGU (Gemini, Twin Generals who attack as one) *VHU (Horror, spread fear amongst opponents and make them less willing to fight, currently serve under the Killer Key) *VIU (Imitation, disguises and mimics others to blend in and obtain information) *VJU (Jackknife, special assassin previously tasked with hunting down Dice, gave up on that and instead extorts money out of weaker people) *VKUA (Killer Key King, Ancient diety that has awoken as a power-hungry demon, empty shell of former self) *VKUB (Keter Key King, Ancient superweapon locked away in the farthest depths of Super Hell, possesses unfathomable amounts of power) *VLU (Lancer, tearing through defensive opponents and serve as frontline force during mass attacks) *VMU (Mirror, reflection of ranged attacks, Special Mirror served as Queen Units personal servant, now lives with Dice) *VNU (Neurosis, mind control and creation of new weaponry to aid other Units, Special Neurosis is the head of Science, but seeks to usurp the Queen and become the ruler of both Vermin and Units.) *VOU (Organic, Unit made in the Vermn world from parts of other vermin, experimental Attacker type) *VPU (Prince, future successor of Queen Unit. Wishes to create a world where both Vermin and Units can co-exist peacefully, primary header of secret rebellion.) *VQU (Queen, huge bitch bluh bluh Ruler of Units Kingdom, has the power to protect her people from attackers but is much too cruel to her people. Believes herself to be above all others and seeks the ancient machine to bestow infinite power unto her to make her beliefs into reality.) *VRU (Reaper, creation of the Killer Key to collect energy from the deceased) *VSU (Swarm, creation of the Killer Key to outnumber and weaken opponents) *VTU (Transformation, purpose and origin currently unknown) *VUU (Universe, a knowledgable outsider that has very little connection to other Units, if any. Knows all there is to know about the Vermin World from ancient times. May have some relation to the ancient King Unit.) *VVU (Viper/Virulent/Violence, a purely destructive being who has little connection to other Units. Believed to have existed in the Vermin World since ancient times.) *VWU (Warp, secret creation of Neurosis, Stores projectiles/objects of varying sizes in a pocket dimension and specifically hunts Planet People) *VXU (X (multiplication symbol,) turns opponents weaknesses into their own strengths with mathematical powers) *VYU (Yaiba, cutting down opponents with long-range bladed weaponry, based on ancient warrior style from a different dimension) *VZU (Zombie, re-animated corpses of deceased Vermin brougth back by the power of the Killer Key. Multiple types of Zombie Units exist from whatever parts could be salvaged and combined.) OTHER *Mook Units (See Mook Units) *VAU2 (outside creation modeled after Units, an absolute unit) *VIU? (I-ATTACK-BUT-MANY-TIMES, bootleg unit made by the Chinese) *VYU2 (outside creation modeled after Units, small birdlike machine that may or may not be an ally) *Mock Shadows (soul-sucking slimey bat creatures that work under the Killer Key) *Trixie the Clown (a mysterious clown girl who once participated in a Duel Tourney and was banished to the Shadow Realm. She now serves as an acolyte of the Killer Key and was a member of the raid against VEK's Crimson Court) Category:Vermin Unit Category:Lore